The Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman (rewrite)
by midjet156
Summary: My rewrite of my previous spiderman story of basically the same name; it still has a lot of kingpin, and Peter/Gwen but hopefully better written with less plot and continuity errors and over all just make more sense.
1. Rise of the kingpin Part 1

A/N My hopefully better recreation of my friendly neighborhood spiderman seres.

 ** _The friendly neighborhood spider-man_**

In the night skies of New York city swings a young red and blue hero "wwwwwhhhhhgaaaaaahhhhhoooooooooooooo" 'hey there peter parker here, your friendly neighborhood spiderman patrolling the city as usual, it's been about 3 months since my science class went to oscorp for a field trip my friend harry set up; where an escape test spider escaped and bit me and we all know that leads to this kind of nonsense!' He stops his internal monologue when he sees a familiar thug trying to break into a best buy "ah come on quentin beck…. Really this is way too easy, isn't this starting to get old?" 'Lunge, swing crowbar, desperate right hook, fly backwards all webbed up!' After he was done with the routine he made his way home to his kindly, middle aged aunt may so that he could actually get to school tomorrow. 'Since no one knows I'm spiderman and I'm a straight A science student I'm kinda the schools biggest nerd that doesn't really have friends beyond a few exceptions: harry osborn; richest kid around and son of oscorps CEO Norman osborn, then there's Gwen stacy; she lives on my street, I've known her since she and her father; captain George stacy moved here when I was 10 when she helped me when local football jock flash Thompson was picking on me as usual. Harry always speculates she has "a thing" for me and I'd have to agree; as weird as that would be I can't say I have a problem with it.' Later that night at captain stacys precinct "quentin beck, you've been in and out of here 10 times in the past three months! Now your bail has been paid but before you just walk out again you're going to answer all my questions…!" After 45 minutes of no progress he was let out only to big cut off by an expensive limo." please get in I'm the kingpin and I've got a proposition you can not refuse." At fisk tower where quentin beck was brought "whoa! Fisk what is the meaning of this, what do you want from me…?" Fisk gestured to three people standing around in a kind of circle one with white hair, and a light brown vest over a dress shirt with jade green eyes and glasses, another a white lab coat with a burgundy tie and glasses the last of the three was a skinny,dark haired man in a green dress shirt. "Allow me to introduce you to phineas mason, spencer and alistair smythe. They are going to give you the power that you have so long desired." The next morning at midtown high peter arrives with his fellow neighbor and friend close by, peter and Gwen often arrived to school together but for some reason people began to taunt "nerd love" a lot more lately 'I wouldn't be surprised if harry has been encouraging this' "you know pete everyone already thinks that we're together and I know it's a little weird but I really really do like you peter so maybe we should just make it official…?" 'Well that was unexpected… this has been going on for a few years and she'd always shake it off…? She must really want to…! But what's so bad about that pete? You like Gwen, you've known her for years and she's always been there for me so what's with the hesitation…? Oh yeah my "extra curricular activities" no one can ever get close enough to find out, but then again that's an awfully lonely life and it's not like anyone would ever believe "the king of the nerds" peter parker is the friendly neighborhood spiderman…' "yeah it might be a little weird Gwen, but that doesn't mean I have any problems with it" as he gave her a flirty smile "did I hear you right peter parker…? The self isolated science geek is actually willing to go out with someone other than his genetics homework…? I'm shocked!" "Hey I spend time with you and harry all the time! I can't believe you'd think I had some kind of crush on science" he said in mock offense "besides I'm not the only science geek here miss stacy…." it's true Gwen was also really interested in science but not nearly as much as peter "well yeah we ALL hang out a lot, or use to until you got so damn busy but it's always been the three of us! If we're gonna do this there will be a lot more you and me. Without disappearing every 5 minutes!" Gwen had really started to get mad with peter having to constantly leave her and harry randomly if he even made it to them at all. "Sorry Gwen I know I've been all over the place lately but after uncle ben… aunt may really needs my help and there are only so many places that will hire a 16 year old with my…. qualifications but believe me I'll definitely have time for you!" As he kisses her lower cheek "I'm holding you to that mr parker…. hey can I come by around dinner? I heard your aunt is making her famous lasagna and banana cake for dessert?" 'Who told her that?' "Wow news on my aunt's cooking sure travels fast….'gwen should be gone before my nightly patrol' yeah sure no problem, I'm sure aunt may would love to see you and so would i…." a playful smirk appears on her face "now when did you get so flirty peter parker….?" About an hour later at Fisk tower the tinkering trio were building beck some kind of green suit. "So uh guys how exactly is this suit here supposed to give me power…? I mean even with the suit I'll still be just a normal guy." Kingpin is clearly annoyed " this here enhancement suit is designed to increase your strength and has a variety of special tools. While be it is a suit with all these vigilantes popping up like spider man meddling with my business I'll need everything I can get to use against him! That smart ass little bug thinks he can outsmart me!? No matter how intelligent he is spider man is finished!" Over at the parker house peter is desperately trying to hide a large mosquito bite on his nose in ways that are laughably dumb "uuhhhhnnn there's no way I can this stupid thing..!" But he was caught off guard when he heard the voice of an angel "why hide it pete? A little blemish doesn't change the amazing person you are inside and out. And besides your whole face was full of them when we were younger" "you sound like you've wanted this between us for a while…?" Gwen looks almost disappointed by how oblivious he is "peter… I've been in love with you since we were 12…." then Gwen passionately kisses him while unbuttoning his shirt. 'Oh uh oh! My suit!' But it was to late she had seen the red and blue spandex suit he had on "hhhhoooouuuhhnn… peter what… what is this…?" The look of horror on Gwens face made him feel so ashamed that he didn't tell her 'but it was for her own safety! Oh right who are you kidding how many times already have Gwen and harry been in danger anyway?!' "Gwen… I can explain…" as she backs away from him " so… you're this… this spider man guy who's been risking his life fighting crime and saving people…?" Through a vain smile "yeah that pretty much covers it" as she now starts to cry "and you just what forget to tell me…? And what about harry? Does your aunt even know?" Not even daring to make eye contact "no no one else knows.. but not because I didn't want to tell you.! Gwen you were the first person I wanted to tell after it happened! But then after uncle ben I couldn't take that chance!" Gwen starting to calm down had her scientific curiosity get the better of her "peter. How did this happen…?" "The oscorp spider three months ago. When it bit me it altered my DNA, combined it with that of a spider, I went to an underground wrestling club to try and win money but the guy swindled me so when a burger robbed him i let him go. I let dennis carradine run right by me and did nothing and because of that uncle ben was killed! I could have stopped it but I didn't!" As he breaks down in tears "oh pete you couldn't have known. So you made a big mistake that doesn't mean you should get yourself killed by criminals.." "uncle ben had said that with great power comes great responsibility. I have this power and uncle ben died because I didn't use it properly I won't let that happen again.!" Gwen starts crying again "but peter you could be killed! Every time you go out there you might not ever come back, and then what happens to your aunt or me…? I couldn't survive if peter parker wasn't in my life!" Peter approaches Gwen and grabs her shoulders "I know this isn't going to be easy for you but I just need to do this. Spider man is who I am… my destiny." A heartbroken look flashes her face "but what about peter parker….? What happens to him…?" Peter cups her face and kisses her "he shares a wonderful life with the brilliant and beautiful Gwen stacy.!" Just then an alert came up on his police scanner "all units we have reports of a robbery at the metro bank by a masked assailant in green weaponized suit." Gwen looked concerned "oh no peter you can't just run into whatever is waiting for you!" "Gwen I can't just ignore it. I gotta go I'm sorry.." "go get him pete and then come back here" as he hastily goes to jump out the window "oh yeah don't worry I'll be fine! I'll be back soon love you!" As he dives out the window to stop this green weapon suit warning prick but the radio forgot to mention this idiot had a freaking fishbowl on his head! "Whoa! Hey there bubble brain! Uh what the hell are you doing?!" But he shot some green lightning "hey I'm strictly a don't barbecue superhero! Wait if you can throw green lightning then why is it you can't figure out a fishbowl is not a helmet?!" "I am mysterio master of technology and mysticism! And I have a strong dislike for spiders.!" 'Is this guy for real…?' "Whoa whoa whoa technology and mysticism…? There is no way those two should ever go together!" 'Alright if it's not magic doing this it's technology tech like that stupid green suit so let's see how can i disable that thing?!' He sees a river near by 'perfect he's got a tech power suit and if it gets drenched than the electronics will short circuit and fry!' "Hey fishbowl if you want me so badly then come on the party's over here!" 'Ok now all I got to do is lure him where he needs to be' as he slowly backs up to the edge of the river dam by mysterio "nowhere to run to now spider man!"' Oh this isn't gonna be fun' "Nowhere to run!? How about swim!?" As he webs mysterio and dives off the edge dragging mysterio with him "aahhhh my suit! What's happening!? I can't do anything!" "Really? Your suit is mechanical and doesn't mix with water! That's pretty common sense man…" 'alright now let's see who's under this bowl' "quentin beck…? Man really!?" After mysterio is taken into custody spiderman made his way back to his home at aunt may's and went to sleep.

A/N In this peter has been having his adventures for about three months and has already begun his jurney when he's first scene, Gwen has glasses, nerdy interests and a quirky persona, this is an attempt at a rewrite of my story friendly neighborhood spiderman that hopefully should make more sense and be less consfusing than my previous version, I also felt like the whole thing where Peter was "forced" into telling Gwen who he was in my other attempt was just dumb but I still wanted her to find out pretty quick so I felt the old parker luck would be more appropriate to where something happens and she sees him waring the suit.


	2. Rise of the kingpin Part 2

the next morning Gwen was at the parker house really early to check on Peter before school and was happily greeted by a groggy aunt may, only aunt may could be so enthusiastic and groggy at the same time, "Gwen!? You're here early… now if I understand correctly you and Peter finally got together…" after the surprised look and blush Gwen got "oh please I knew you liked him probably before you even did and believe me dear I could not be more thrilled, after Peter came to live here when he was 6 he was always in his own world that no one could ever enter. Ben and I used to worry about him all the time but then you moved here dear and you two just clicked so fast, finally he had someone to be there for him at his level you two were always so cute when you were kids" after aunt mays little story left Gwen frozen "now dear why don't you go wake Peter up for school, I'll get breakfast ready, go on now" as Gwen walks up the stairs to peters room she gets a grin on her face from the thought of watching him sleep, Gwen had been in love with Peter since they were 12 and had woken him up for school before but now with them finally together and after finding out his little secret yesterday somehow it was extra special. She opens the day to see Peter still wearing his suit jolt awake and pull the covers over him " whoa wait aunt may I'm not really dressed in here!" But he turns to the door to see an amused Gwen smirk "ha how often does that happen?" While yawning peter answers a little too straightforward "way more than it should, I've got to remember to be more careful" he checks the time on his phone "so you're here a little early… did I forget something we were supposed to talk about or uh something….?" Gwen couldn't help but be horrified 'did he really remember I know he's spider man but forget we're going out now?!' "Who said I can't show up at my boyfriends house really early before school..?" As she started wrapping her arms around him her words sunk in "boyfriend…? Aaahhhh! Of course! What the hell was I thinking miss stacy!? Come here you cutie!" They kissed until they heard aunt May from downstairs "ok you two that's enough private time for now! Breakfast is ready come on down!." At fisk tower Fisk, mason, and the smyths are trying to figure out their next move "phineas, spencer, alister we are going to need lots of different super mercenaries to create, I have lots of petty thugs in my employ for such purposes but you three need to figure out their… enhancements so any ideas?" It was then that alister thought of an idea that could serve kingpins purposes but also benefit the scientific community at large "what if we create a being of pure energy and power! An… electro to finally zap the bug!" "Huuummmmhh I think I have the perfect test subject 'he picks up his phone to call his son a few floors down' Richard send up max dillon it's time for him to repay his debt" while over at midtown high Peter and Gwen walk through the gates hand in hand while giving goo goo eyes at each other when harry basically runs up to them clapping "congratulations guys it's about time you guys finally got together! This calls for a party at osborn tower!" 'Wow harry is really getting worked up about me and Gwen, why is everyone keep saying we finally got together? Am I the only one who didn't really know how Gwen and I are perfect for each other!?' "A party..? Isn't that taking it a little too far harry..?" "Nonsense pete now that you einsteins finally wised up and hooked up we need a party and besides you know I'd throw a party for pretty much anything anyway!" Gwen trying to give cute puppy dog eyes that Peter finds even cuter with her turquoise blue gem eyes "ah come on pete I've harry's actually gonna throw us a congrats on our relationship party then we have to go, pleeeeaaaassee…?" 'As if Gwen actually needs to beg me to go to a party, just because I'm always busy being spider man and the party is for my new relationship with Gwen doesn't mean I don't want to go..' "of course gwenypie a party sounds great, go for it harry!" 'Harry got even more excited somehow, I didn't realize how much getting me and Gwen together meant to him' "ah right pete! You guys come to osborn tower tonight at 9! It's gonna be one lit party for midtown's newest soul couple!" And with that harry walks back in the building for home room. Peter turns to Gwen "soul couple..?" "Gwenypie…?" Peter tried to mock offense "what? You don't like it?" Gwen just blankly stares "come on Gwen it's a cute nickname for my cute girl…" Gwen starts giving him "the look" "whoa the look!? I haven't seen that in a while…" as they walked to go to class "well you deserve it 'she looks around and then whispers' spidey, I can't believe you were risking your life everyday fighting crime for months and didn't tell me!?" With a bit of hurt Peter almost yelled "hey it's not like I didn't want to. You were put in danger because of me enough already without knowing!" Gwen stopped in her tracks with surprise "remember cletus kasady, alex o'hirn or maybe the enforcers that were all targeting you to get to your dad and me…? Well they only were after you because I kept getting between them and your father but I couldn't let them go after you, if anything ever happened to you especially if it was my fault well I don't what I'd do…" at this point Gwen was close to tears 'what am I doing? Am I really going to risk putting Gwen in even more danger by being with her? She's already the daughter of the police captain and a known friend of Peter parker that's dangerous enough, now the girlfriend of Peter parker? What if someone finds out I'm spider man, someone dangerous… I can't do that to Gwen! It's selfish of me to put her life at risk just so I can be happy!' "Pete it's okay I'm fine, we're fine we can be happy together with each other, being together won't make any difference in my safety so don't worry everything will be alright, now come on we'll be late for homeroom." " ok max you are to eliminate spider man! Accomplish this task and your debt is paid!" Max looks worried beyond belief "eliminate spider man….? Are you joking?! How the hell do you expect me to do that!?" Kingpin is noticeable amused "oh didn't I mention your forthcoming procedure…? Smyth..?!" "Mister dillon you will be infused with a massive amount of bio electricity that should in theory allow you to generate unlimited power, create massive lightning blasts, power machinery making you unstoppable!" Max looked a bit hesitant "and you've done this before right…?" "Well on the contrary this experiment is highly dangerous and has never really been tested…" "what! Are you serious?!" "Look max this will give you power! Power no one else will have, power that you can use to destroy the wall crawler and clear your debt to me" max looking like he had no other choice "alright I'm in, do it" alister starts the process "aaaaaahhhhhhhhg!" After school let out Peter was ducking into an alley by the football field to change into his suit when Gwen started following "hey where do you think you're going web head..?" With her staring at him almost angrily Peter answered " I gotta go patrol, you wouldn't believe how many criminals i run into at this time of day 'but when he noticed just how irritated Gwen looked' but hop on sweet stuff and I'll drop you at home first, I'll pick you up around 8:15 for harrys party tonight okay" after he dropped Gwen off he ran into some weird sparking guy robbing a taco stand "whoa sparkling I know the place is having a shocking price cut but that doesn't mean you can get all of the tacos! Save some for the rest of us you know the people who aren't made of yellow electricity..!" Electro is completely unfazed "ha i heard you were a lot more clever than that! Is that really the best you got…?" While dodging his energy attacks "come on I'm not exactly prepared to destroy a guy made of electricity with high quality quips it's not something even I see every day you know electro!" "Hum… electro I like it, I'm electro!" As he blasts our favorite web head with an energy pulse "aahhh! ow… oh great he's gone." Later at harrys party when Peter and Gwen arrive "hey there they are everyone couple of the hour!" 'Wow really harry..?'"wow really harry..?" Harry almost looks offended "come on pete I'm just trying to show how happy I am for you two. Can't I do that? 'I just nod' good now you guys have fun together, enjoy yourselves this is a party!" As Peter and Gwen start to dance to the upbeat, load music playing flash Thompson shows up out of nowhere to make things hell for both of them "puny parker, geekete i hear you too are a couple now! 'We both just nodded not looking for his trouble' well the world must be doomed if a loser like you parker actually has a girlfriend even if it is just a nerdette like her, ha ha" Peter was about to flip after that but Gwen held him back "whoa easy there pete he's not worth revealing yourself over" "but Gwen you heard what he said about you.." 'I pleaded' 'it doesn't matter what a brickhead like flash thinks what matters is what we think about each other, how we feel about each other" 'how have I not been going out with Gwen all these years? She's so perfect' but then out of nowhere electro comes smashing through the window randomly zapping things and yelling "where are you spider man! I know you're here! Show yourself!" Peter immediately took Gwen to harrys panic room "Peter i'm not just going to hide in here while you fight that… thing!" Peter's not messing around "Gwen there's nothing you can do now I'm gonna go stop him, I need you safe ok I'm not messing around i need you safe! Stay in here!" He locked her in and went toward the bathroom to change but ran right into flash "parker! Oh this should be good so how about a good beating?!" 'I don't have time for this!' He shoves flash off of him "not now flash! There's something I need to do!" He runs of to suit up before flash can respond 'I'm gonna pay for that later but first things first…' "electro! Really lightning dick? You have to trash a party full of innocent people to get my attention!? Not cool! 'He just laughs' how did you even find me anyway?" Electro just touches him and absorbs an electrical field around the web head "I tagged you with that earlier! I thought this was gonna be harder, kingpin made you out to be the ultimate threat. Ha ha what a joke!" 'Kingpin?' "Who's the kingpin!?" He just smiles smugly "wouldn't you like to know bug!" As he zapps up the tower exposing the various cables in the wall 'oh man he's wrecking the whole place! Wait a minute one of those cables is design for grounding energy and if this guy is energy then maybe it will work on him too' "come on sparky you're never gonna nail me from way over there!" 'Come on come on charge at me! Smash into the cable already!' "Oh yeah! Well if you want me to finish you up close and personal I'm glad to oblige!" He dives into the cables 'ok now I just got to hook him to the grounder' he webs the cable and plugs it right into him 'bingo!' "Aaaahhhh!nnnnoooo!..." as he is absorbed into the cable and disappears "wow! Way to go spidey! You the man!" Flash Thompson booms but harry is not as thrilled "hey web head look what your little fight did to my house!" 'I just rub the back of my neck and apologize before leaving so I can return with Gwen' later outside oscorp tower "I can't believe you actually locked me in there! I could have helped you you know!" "Or you could have gotten hurt… Gwen being spider man is not a game it can be really dangerous and I'm not going to let the girl I love endanger herself to try and help me! This is not up for debate Gwen, I'm gonna keep you safe no matter what!" 'She gets this cute smug smile on her face' "my hero" as she just kisses him. Over at fisk tower "That's it most of these thugs don't have what it takes to squash that meddling red and blue pest! But still the super mercenary field is quite profitable, as for spider man I think it's time I catch up with an old friend."


	3. Rise of the kingpin Part 3

The following morning as the web head was on his way to school two annoying thugs quite like quentin beck was were robbing a sporting goods store as spider man swung through the doors "ah man marco, o'hirn..?! I'm already late so if we can speed your beating up I'd really appreciate it!" 'As much as I'd really like to just trash these guys I really am late, for 's class no less! I'm already pretty screwed in his class with all the tardies and unexplained absences, not to mention how flash and his group will undoubtedly pull some kind of crap after that whole deal last night! I'm so screwed I really need to hurry this up!' The thugs try to overpower spidey with a baseball bat and a golf club. "Really sports equipment? You must be joking! Hello proportionate strength,speed and agility of a spider over here! Clearly those won't help you any!" As spidey dodges, beats and mostly embarrasses them "oh wait I see the confusion you clowns don't know what proportionate means do you!" 'Well they are pretty dumb…' but as the clock bell near the town square goes off "aahh! I'm really late!" Right around the same time kingpin and his son Richard were waiting for their visitor "you certainly look convincing and as soon as doctor octavius arrives you are to proceed and report your results to me" fisk said to his 'son' "if you two are waiting for my arrival then I'll oblige, so kingpin I've studied your labs, equipment and I do indeed accept your terms, with my indestructible robot tentacles spider man won't stand a chance! Is your operative in place yet?" "I will send him out right away doctor…" kingpin said knowingly as he looked at Richard. Spider man while swinging right in front of his school desperately trying to make it to his class when "hey you punks where the hell do you think you're going with my truck!" 'Oh perfect…. I was almost there to' spidey swings after them to see 'what is it with all the lowlifes I know causing trouble when I'm already so late!' "Gargon..? Macandale…? Haven't I busted you lowlifes enough already in the past week alone!?" 'I really really don't have the time for this! Gwen won't be able to cover for me much longer before mister warren gets pissed' " you guys know how this goes so do I have to trash you AGAIN or will you just surrender to the cops right now!?" They stepped out of the stolen truck with their hands up to the cops not two seconds later 'ok that's taken care of. Now the hard part…' "mister parker I know you and miss stacy are my brightest students but that doesn't give you free roam to show up whenever you feel like! This is after all a class so I recommend you and miss stacy if she would like to start working at the Empire State University lab with doctor curt connors and Norman osborn every Tuesdays and Thursdays at 4:30. It will not only be a good learning experience but could be essential to raising that grade of yours Peter, back to your previous standards" 'working with minds like doctor connors and mister osborn is definitely something I'd want to do, especially if Gwen was gonna too but with all the spider man stuff I have to do all the time and with the bugle taking interest in the photos I sent them of my web swinging self the past couple days I just might have time. But how could I pass up a chance like this!' "Wow mister warren that sounds great! Being able to work with names like and ! Gwen..?" 'She looks kinda hesitant…? I thought Gwen would jump at something like this…?' "Of course Peter you know I love that stuff! And you." Mr. warren had an unamused face as he ignored that last bit "alright then you two need to go there today at 5 for an orientation. I'm sure mister morbius and miss whitman will be happy to assist you as well…" 'mike morbius…? Deborah whitman…? They work with connors and osborn…?' As they were leaving for their next class Gwen started up "what kept you pete? I was getting worried (Peter got an excited expression) that I'd get screwed too if I had to cover your ass haash" 'Gwen seems a lot more comfortable being her witty self lately plus that laugh is adorable' "is was a loser extravaganza today, everywhere I looked on the way here there was something: marco and o'hirn robbing a sporting goods store, gargon and macandale stealing trucks, some crazed serial killer! All these lowlifes at once can't just be a coincidence, did you find anything out about this kingpin?" 'By the look on gwens face I could tell anything on this guy was bad news' "my dad said that he's some mysterious crime lord that's been causing all kinds of trouble for years, creating conflicts, manipulating outcomes, any case that was just dropped with no explanation it all leads back to the kingpin, but nothing else is really known about this guy my dad's been trying to figure out for a while. But whoever he is you can't go up against him pete! Charging in against a dangerous crime lord no one knows…? You'll lose…!" 'I love Gwen and all and I know she is just concerned but she really needs to stop thinking of me as the skinny little kid I was' "look Gwen I know you're worried but I'm not the same kid I was anymore, I'm spider man I can take care of it" 'uh oh I don't like that face she's making…' "you may be spider man but you're not invincible mister parker! Don't come crawling in my window next time you need someone to patch you up." 'That didn't sound good, I think she's pissed at me; that won't last long but still I hate making Gwen made' but then Harry walks up and says exactly what Peter was just thinking "wow pete Gwen looks pretty pissed. I know she won't stay that way but what did you do man? I just had that party for you guys don't go screwing that up!" 'That's Harry for you repeating your thoughts with the subtlety of an atomic bomb' "no big harry I'll take care of it but hey I gotta get going to meet your dad and soon with Gwen, hopefully she'll cool off by then 'by the look on his face I figured harry had no idea about what his dad does and envious of my new internship so I'll just distract him a little' and guess who else is supposed to be there? Morbius and deborah whitman…" harry with complete shock and horror "those know it all control freaks…? 'I nodded' damn those are two people I could do without ever seeing!" 'Harry wasn't exaggerating or anything it is awful having to deal with either of them but both that's a living nightmare!' "You and me both just whitmans bossy voice treating me like a little kid is annoying enough but morbius with his stuck up superiority and accent… uuaagghhb no thanks, I'm only doing it for the grade….. and Gwen" Harry was grinning from ear to ear "pete you dog! You're finally learning! Alright see you later man!" As he walked away so did Peter in the other direction right into… flash and he brought along with his whole crew: his girlfriend liz, rand robbertson(who is actually the son of the bugle editor I've been talking to, since the publisher is apparently "prone to angry outbursts") his girlfriend sally, "kong", his girlfriend glory, hobie and his girlfriend Michelle. Even Felicia hardy; the snobby rich girl who was way above anyone at school came by to watch what one can only assume as a major beating. 'I don't have time for this nor do I want to be beaten up but I can't just go arachnobatic or anything… what do I do now…? Hey it's mister warren! He can't stand flash as much as I can't stand him wait why is he just standing there watching? What's he doing?' Meanwhile he's attempting to stall by dodging all flashes punches ' ok good he's probably calling the principal or something, this is not a problem' "aahh! Hold still parker!" 'Wow does he really think I'd actually want to do that…?' "I know it hurts flash but why don't you try using your head! Why would I want to hold still?!" Somehow this actually made both liz and rand laugh that wasn't normal liz always just treated Peter like he was a plague and rand never started trouble but didn't really stop it either. But out of nowhere kingpin's ally doctor octopus appeared on the property "aaahhhhhh! I'm out of here! Run guys! Good luck with that parker!" 'That's flash for you he acts all tough but as soon as an overweight man will four metal arms coming out of his back shows up he runs away like a frightened little school girl' " whoa there big guy! What do you want!?" Doc ock wasn't in the least bit amused "isn't it obvious!? I'm looking for spider man!" 'This can't be good! Does he know it's me?!' "Why would you find spider man here? I know everyone here and I've never seen spider man around!" 'That wasn't too obvious right..?' "Wow you are a fool you really think I don't know it's you?! 'Oh shit' but lucky for you I'm only here to destroy you but make no mistake I would blab who you are and attack your loved ones right now except no one's paying me!" 'Uh oh assuming I live someone will no doubt hire someone to find out who I am and I'm sure doc ock will be at the front of the line!' While dodging docs tentacles " come on doc why you want to destroy me?! What did your friendly neighborhood spider man ever do to you!?" 'Oh I don't like that smug grin' "wow I'm impressed by your stupidity spider man! You are a job! I was hired to kill you and I will! No hold still so I can get it over with" 'why do people always ask to hold still when trying to beat me up? Of course I'm not gonna hold still! Wait who's that walking over here?! Oh no! Gwen!' "Well now who's this young lady spider man?!" Ock asks while pulling Gwen up in one of his robotic arms "let her go ock! Don't you dare hurt her!" 'How dare this creep touch Gwen! I got to get her out of here!' "Ah so this girl is important to you spider man..? Perhaps you love her… well wall crawler you let me end you very painful and I'll let her go free but if you so much as move an inch out of the way and she dies too! What's it going to be arachnid!?" 'I can't put Gwen any more at risk…' "ok you win" right then captain George stacy, detective jean dewolff and officer stan carter arrived " carter, dewolff we need to cordon off the area and deal with the culprit now! We…. spider man..?" "Told you he was real dewolff…" captain stacy's face completely changed " we need to help spider man stop that thing and help get the hostage ou….. Gwen…?!" Carter was about to shoot when stacy pulled his gun up "no! Don't my daughter is in there!" Meanwhile doc ock is pounding the web head into the ground "you're weak spider man! Your compassion for others has lead only to your demise! When the fat man made you out to be some major threat I was intrigued but sadly you're just disappointing…" 'the fat man…? Is he talking about kingpin?!' "So who hired you?! The kingpin?! So the kingpin is a real couch potato huh?! Tell me doc why would you take orders from someone like that!? It can't be his table manners!" 'At least if I'm going to die captain stacy can get Gwen to safety and can get a few leads on the kingpin' "my employer is a very wealthy man despite his weight well overshadowing my own, I follow the money and the kingpin is one to pay the most for such a simple job!" 'Ok so this kingpin is really fat and really wealthy I wonder how much that could narrow it down…' while spider man was questioning ock captain stacy snuck up and got Gwen out of there "hey doc if I'm such an easy job how come you couldn't hold on to your leverage?" As he turned to look spider man knocked him out and started pulling the tentacles "wow they won't come off! That's some strong super glue you have doc!" But then detective dewolff shows up in front of him at gunpoint "freeze spider man! You're under arrest!" Gwen looked in panic while being held in her father's arms " what!? No you can't! Dad!?" Captain stacy thought for a moment ' I really hope I don't have to ditch these guys or reveal myself, enough has gone wrong already' "dewolff stand down!" "Captain..!?" In disbelief "detective! Spider man is not our enemy." 'Whoa that was close! Thank you captain stacy' "thanks captain! If you ever need help I'm always around!" 'Wow that was lame and "nice job" disguising your voice "genius"!' As he then swings away George mutters to himself "well pete what do you know…" later when Peter gets home his aunt may and her friend and neighbor anna watson were sitting at the table "oh Peter dear where have you been? You just have to meet anna's niece mary jane! She's a lovely girl and will be going to school with you next week! Huh?! Peter what happened to you!? You're all cut and bleeding!" 'Uh how did I forget about that?! I am in no mood to have to meet some new girl that's probably a she beast, after today I know I can't be around Gwen without putting her in constant danger! What I have to do isn't going to be easy for either of us' "it's nothing aunt may just a little misunderstanding at school, i'd love to meat mary jane and all but it's just I got to get to the lab at ESU and I'm late so bye!" "Wow may he's always running all over isn't he? ( aunt may just sadly nodded) I think he and mary jane would get along just great!" When Peter got outside the lab to wait for Gwen he knew what he had to do for her safety no matter how much he didn't want to and as Gwen walked up with a cute smile he wasn't sure he had it in him but "hey Gwen um listen after what happened I really don't think it's safe for you to be around me and never think for a minute that I don't love you but…( he was starting to break down in tears) we can't do this anymore. It's too dangerous I'm sorry!" Gwen trying to both not cry and convince him that it's ok to let himself be happy "Peter I've told you that even if it brings danger I'm willing to risk it to be with you!" At this point Peter was so distraught and teary eyed he could barely speak "... I'm… i'm taking the choice… I'm taking the choice out of your hands Gwen I'm sorry but I can't… I can't risk losing you…" Gwen could no longer contain herself ".. so what!? You can't risk losing me so you do the same thing?! Peter you lovable idiot! You lose me either way! So why don't you just shut up and kiss me so we can forget this whole thing..!?" Peter unable to even make eye contact "I'm sorry Gwen I can't…. it's for your own safety… you need to stay away from me! Do you hear me I need you safe! You can't be near me! Anyone who gets close is in unforgivable danger and I won't do that anymore! Not to you." But of course right after that is when mister Osborn, doctor connors, mike morbius and deborah whitman come out to welcome the newest interns "Peter! Gwen! Good to see you both!" "It's nice to see you too mister osborn" Peter spoke up 'mr. Osborn has always been a little creepy but today he seems extra creepy almost not like himself…?' "Gwen stacy, Peter parker this is doctors curt and martha connors! Martha isn't a main part of the lab but she will be here often just the same!"Morbius and whitman decided to make their presence known "Stacy, parker…? 'Oh great what do the know it alls want' we couldn't help but notice your…. dramatic discussion outside…. a little trouble in your uh… paradise huh…? Not surprising although you two have slightly higher IQs than most of the idiots at school and a clear attraction to each other it is obvious that you two parker in particular have let's say other…. priorities… than each other.. now if we're done with the pointless drama you two need to get started on familiarize yourselves with the basics of this lab. Start off slow so you can handle it. Haha" 'wow I hate those two so high and mighty, always adding their two cents to everything with no concern for others emotions and what's with their laughs.?! It sounds like Siri trying to laugh! Completely robotic! This whole thing is going to be tough' later at nypd captain Stacy is desperately trying to use the new evidence from doc ock to figure out who the kingpin is "so you're severely overweight, rich and powerful and loaded with criminal connections. But who are you? Well that eliminates kingsley, osborn, and mason, but still so many other possibilities…. fisk could be the most likely but I can't jump to anything without more evidence!" Meanwhile at fisk tower "so you are positive that the kid, whoever his real name might be is the wall crawler..? Good and the captain and his daughter are also involved..? Excellent you've done good work for me… chameleon."


	4. Rise of the Kingpin part 4

The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man 

rise of the kingpin part 4

 **Disclaimer:** **i am neither an elderly man who always has sunglasses on or a major company so clearly i don't own spider man**

Over the course of the next week Peter did everything he could to distance himself from Gwen he didn't even show up to the ESU lab like he was supposed to just because he would have to be around Gwen 'no matter how much it hurts both of us I can't endanger her anymore' he became more actively involved with his photography for the bugle and boy that was something, he was about to head over there now when aunt may approached him "I noticed Gwen hasn't been around this week…. 'she's fishing' Peter dear what's going on.?" 'Oh great now what do I do? I can't tell her the real reason and any excuse I could make up probably wouldn't work…' "um aunt may…." but she cut him off " I realize this is none of my business but Peter for the past week I've watched Gwen walk into her house like she saw someone shoot her cat" "Gwen doesn't have a cat aunt may" but she ignored him and kept on going "and you doing everything you can to avoid dealing with whatever this is. Gwen cares for you dearly and you feel the same for her so you two need to work passed this before you both go crazy 'crazy? I already have to avoid Gwen to keep her out of harm's way because I dress up in red and blue longjohns and fight bad guys for free! I think that's already pretty crazy' "you know Peter before you met Gwen ben and I used to worry about you all the time, you were always so quiet, in your own world, no one could ever reach you, just like your father was, he never could connect with people, I took your mother to bring him into the rest of the world and we feared that you would have to go through the same thing,until she moved in" with that aunt May walked away so Peter headed to the bugle.

Over at fisk tower an old Associate of the kingpin is dragged in front of fisk by none other than flint marco and alex o'hirn "gentlemen who considerate of you to escort mister toomes here" kingpin said as menacing as possible however the elderly man known as adrian toomes was less than thrilled to be there "fisk?! What is this all about?! And tell these d-bags to let go of me!" Kingpin however remains unaffected "mr. tomes let's not forget forget you're still in debt to me after that loan you used to start up that company of yours ? by the way how long until it shut down by FEMA?" At this point times was furious " two weeks because of you Fisk you set me up from the beginning!" Kingpin can't hide his smirk " it's important to keep watch of your assets mister toomes a lesson I assumed you would've learned by now" "what do you want fisk…!" Now Kingpin was grinning from ear to ear "tell me how would you like to test out that flight suit of yours doing a job for me" toomes was grinding his teeth in frustration but managed to ask what this job was "eliminate spider man"

Not long after Peter arrived at the bugle and walked up to joe robbie robbertson the editor of the daily bugle and the father of his classmate rand. As he approached him he perked up " hey Peter how's it going kid? Any new shots?" He handed off some recent photos of himself stopping gargan and macendale… again when the loudest, most obnoxious voice was suddenly booming "robbie! Where is my front page photo!? Deadline is in 20 minutes!" This guy was a tan man with greying black hair, a goatee and mustache, he wore a brown dress shirt with blue pants, a black vest a tie. After his screaming a woman who was short but probably in her early 20s with auburn hair, smiling calmly and dressed very professionally in a white dress shirt and a olive green vest walked over and told him "robbie is right over there no need to scream, he's talking to that new photographer now and deadline's not for another hour" 'how could she react to his blow up so calmly…?' Mr. jameson then walks over to them "parker right( he extends his hand) I'm the publisher: mr. Jameson 'oh that explains that little meltdown, from what robbie said he has them all the time' so robbie tells me you're pretty good at getting photos of that red and blue clad menace that's been swinging around…." "menace…?! Mister jameson spider man has been stopping crooks and saving people! He saved a friend of mine just last week!" Jameson doesn't seem deterred or amused "the girl from that metal armed freak right parker? But listen here kid this is my paper so if you're gonna have a problem with me showing the people the menace that wall crawling weirdo is than save me the trouble and walk out the door right now! (After about a minute) you still here? Good now you've been the only one to get me pictures of that freak and since he sells papers I'm gonna need another set of pics to go through by tomorrow now out! OUT!" 'Well this is gonna be a real treat now isn't it' as he walked out of his office he realized robbie never gave him his check but he had disappeared somewhere else when "you still need your check Peter?" 'Well johnas secretary seems nice in more ways than one, whoa parker what are you doing? You broke up with Gwen last week because you endanger her safety so don't go trying anything with uhhh…?' "Sure thanks ummm…?" "Betty (just then jameson started screaming again) don't worry you'll get used to that, mister jameson might yell a lot but he's a decent guy" 'I wonder what could have given her that idea…?' "Hey parker there's some nut in a bird suit flying around Osborns tower house and your pal spider man is bound to be there so come on get going! Before I decide to fire you!" 'Nut in a bird suit? That can't be good… and outside Harrys house… he must be after Norman. Well better get to it' as Peter swings of towards the residents of the Osborns captain George Stacy is in the office of his home studying a bulletin board of the possible identities of the kingpin when he sees his daughter walk by with her head down moping, he knows something happened between her and Peter and he knows about his secret but won't mention it if Gwen doesn't know, he knows it was probably to keep her safe but can't help but be irked by how it affected her. "Hey Gwen! I noticed you've been kinda down lately, what happened?" Gwen got on edge which did not go unnoticed "it's nothing dad! Don't worry about it I'm fine." "Pete told you to stay away from him for your safety didn't he..?" By the look on gwen's face he could tell she knew but was surprised he did too "with how he let himself get beat on to protect you it wasn't hard to figure out, the first criminal spider man ever stopped was dennis carodean besides Peter isn't exactly trying to disguise his voice or anything, he should really keep that in mind…" he was gonna say more but when Gwen started crying he just stopped and allowed her to let it out "dad I love him! I have for years and I know he loves me too I can't let him sacrifice his happiness, his safety just for the sake of mine! I can't live like that!..." George held his daughter and told her "I know honey but pete doesn't want to bring you into his world just yet, it's a dangerous life he has but soon he'll realize that he's gonna need you, that he doesn't have to give up everything to be a hero. Just give him some time to figure it out." Meanwhile he swings over to osborn tower to see an elderly man dressed in a green flight suit with what looks like stark energizers powering it but the weirdest part was the giant green metallic wings that were attached. Inside Norman is working on something with his assistant doctor ashley kafka while harry was in his room playing a video game. "Hey there bird brain! What's shaking? Just hanging around the house of the osborns for the view!?" 'Let's see what this beaked bastard wants whoa he looks pissed! This can't be good' "the name is vulture and I'm here to take out osborn for what he's done to me and you because I have no other choice!" 'Oh perfect not only did storman Norman screw this guy over somehow but he's also apparently being forced by the kingpin to take me down' with the commotion Norman went out to the balcony "toomes?! Is that you?" 'Toomes? Adrian toomes? That guy was a brilliant inventor, an expert in gravitational forces, he had a theory that those forces could be manipulated to allow someone to soar through the sky like a fighter jet but he hasn't been heard from in months… not since he was fired from oscorp' toomes dive bombs right over and yanks Norman off the ground "easy toomes calm down! What do you want!?" Vulture only got angrier "you osborn! You fired me for not being quick enough, you confiscated all my research, you forced me to seek help from HIM and you will pay for all of that!" 'Him? Could he mean the kingpin? But that would mean Norman knows who he is! Maybe I can…..' but his thoughts were interrupted as harry came outside and saw what was happening "dad! Hey web for brains don't just sit there save him already!" "Right right…" As he jumps into action "hey feather brain! I thought kingpin wanted you to go after me?! Last I checked Norman here isn't exactly a handsome, red and blue hero!" 'Good news i'm distracting him, bad news i'm making him madder. Wait if someone gets frustrated enough they start acting on impulse, they don't think things through so maybe I can use that to take him down' "come on beaky norms small fish, the big games over here! 'Damn he's not taking the bait' hey vultch I thought you only go after dead meat?! Last I checked me and osborn are still alive! 'Oh I don't like that look in his eyes' "not for long you pest!" He drops Norman and starts chasing spider man "Norman no!" He makes a web net to catch him so he doesn't get harmed. That doesn't stop harry from leaning over the ledge screaming for him "dad!?" "I'm alright harry!" Norman calls back with a hint of iration. A news chopper flies by recording the events and broadcasting them. Gwen watching the TV as It comes on while preparing dinner drops a plate in shock. Peter was being chased, slashed and constantly knocked out of the air by a guy in a green wing suit and she couldn't bare to watch "huh? Dad he can't swing out of there! That bird guy keeps cutting his webs! He's going to fall! He's gonna die!" George went over and held the sides of her firmly "Gwen? Gwen?! I've already seen him handle a lot worse than that! Peter is quick on his feet he'll be fine honey!" Back with spidey he was unable to stay airborne, no buildings to cling to close enough, every time he tried to swing away vulture's wings sliced right through his web, he had only one chance to avoid being streetart "hey vulture what's the matter to chicken to just finish me off up close by yourself?! Have to just let me go splat instead while you watch from way up there!?" 'This better work!' "How dare you! I'll show you who's afraid spider man!" Toomes nosedived right at him as he manoeuvred himself on top of his winged back "hey what get off!" As he was flailing around spider man had to hold on 'no problem bull riders do this all the time, whoa! Yippee cai yay!' Vulture then flew towards an electrical antenna 'well if I'm gonna clip his wings this looks like the time to do it!' He then swerves vulture to slam his wing right into the antenna breaking it of "nooo! My wing! Years of research went into this tech and it's ruined by some wall crawling pest!" He exclaims as he dangles in spideys grasp as he himself clings to the antenna. When he brings Norman back to the balcony harry can't suppress his anger "why is it every time you show up spider man you cause trouble for me? Do me a favor and just stay out of my way you creep!" 'I know harry can have his outbursts and even though he doesn't know it's me under here that hurt' he swings off.

Over at the bugle he turns the photos in he has of him and the vulture "parker?! About time! Let's see those front page photos of spider man and his winged partner harassing the osborns!" Peter just grinded his teeth a threw them on his desk and walked out. while that was going on Gwen tells her father that she can't just wait for Peter to come to his senses, she's going to have to help him do that herself.

"Chameleon I have another job for you. This Peter parker seems to be the only one who can get close enough to spider man in order to photograph him, I want you to shadow him I need to know why." Said the kingpin. When Peter got home Gwen went out to talk to him but saw that inside his house was liz Allen who went over and practically threw herself on him and he didn't even stop her, Gwen couldn't bare to watch any longer and went back inside her house.

 **A/N** this might have had a little too much of the high school drama bullshit going on but the best spider man stories are the ones that can blend spider mans world and Peter parkers world together, plus I'm writing this at 9 in the morning after being up for about 20 hours so that's never good. If this sucks to anyone because of that I apologize; I write when I feel like it even if it's not a good time to.


End file.
